Cleric Domains
Each cleric can chose one domain that is in his or her deity’s portfolio. These are the domains that exist in this campaign. See the Player's Handbook for the use of cleric domains. If a player has any ideas for a domain they'd like to play, let the DM know. Fresh ideas are always welcome. There are more domains in this campaign than listed in this PHB. 'Agriculture' *1st level ability: can always tell whether food or water is safe/healthy. Only works for natural poisons & maladies (not vs. poison spell, for instance) *1st level domain spell: purify food & drink *2nd level Channel Divinity: Expel Vermin (drive out all harmful creatures of animal intelligence or less from an area, save vs. DC applies, 200 sq. feet per level of cleric.) *3rd level domain spell: locate animals or plants *5th level domain spell: plant growth *6th level Channel Divinity: Purify Ground (remove a single affect that exists on a fixed area, must counter the DC of the original caster, 200 sq. feet per level of cleric). *7th level domain spell: dominate beast *8th level ability: any heal spell cast above 2nd level will also have the affect of lesser restoration (disease or natural poison effects only). *9th level domain spell: hallow 'Air' *1st level ability: +3 to movement rate *1st level domain spell: thunderwave *2nd level Channel Divinity: invokes the feather fall ''spell *3rd level domain spell: ''gust of wind *5th level domain spell: wind wall *6th level Channel Divinity: invokes the fly spell *7th level domain spell: conjure woodland beings (only conjures flying creatures) *8th level ability: cleric gains permanent freedom of movement affects (self only) *9th level domain spell: remove air (creates a 20’ diameter sphere of airlessness, those caught within are affected as if they were drowning, lasts 10+1/lvl rounds) 'Balance/Peace' *1st level ability: Insight skill checks are always done at advantage *1st level domain spell: sleep *2nd level Channel Divinity: Bring Peace (removes fear or any other affect on another creature, if such condition is caused by a spell, DC save applies) *3rd level domain spell: calm emotions *5th level domain spell: tongues *6th level Channel Divinity: Peaceful Word (20’ radius, will pause any combat, granting one extra non-combat round to all parties involved. Standard actions can be taken as long as they are not combat or offensive spellcasting). *7th level domain spell: compulsion *8th level ability: saves vs. charm, suggestion, etc. are all done at advantage *9th level domain spell: geas 'Chaos' *1st level ability: saves vs. charm, suggestion, etc. are all done at advantage *1st level domain spell:'' disguise self'' *2nd level Channel Divinity: Shift (allies in 30' are shifted one square at caster’s choosing) *3rd level domain spell: misty step *5th level domain spell: mislead *6th level Channel Divinity: Alter the Moment (one enemy creature can be forced to reroll a success (combat, save, etc.) at caster’s choosing. *7th level domain spell: freedom of movement *8th level ability: cleric can shift one square to avoid an attack or damage once per turn. Usable number of times = WI modifier, minimum of once, between long rests. *9th level domain spell: mislead 'Death' *1st level ability: immune to fear *1st level domain spell: bane *2nd level Channel Divinity: Cloak of Fear (opponent must make a WI save to keep attacking you, otherwise backs off, flees, finds other opponent, etc.) *3rd level domain spell: ray of enfeeblement *5th level domain spell: fear *6th level Channel Divinity: Death Comes Not (ally at 1/4 or less of max. hit points gains 5x cleric level in hit points) *7th level domain spell: phantasmal killer *8th level ability: as an assassin, cleric has advantage on attack rolls vs. any creature that hasn’t taken a turn in combat yet. Any hit scored against a surprised creature is a critical. *9th level domain spell: dominate person 'Destruction' *1st level ability: +1 damage for all attacks and offensive spells *1st level domain spell: thunderwave *2nd level Channel Divinity: breaks a non-magical object, human size or less. DMs discretion on exactly how it breaks, should increase with level. *3rd level domain spell: shatter *5th level domain spell: slow *6th level Channel Divinity: can regain the use of one spell already cast by absorbing the life force of plant life or animal life of < 1HD in the area. 1st level requires 10x10 area, 2nd level = 20x20 area, etc. *7th level domain spell: blight *8th level ability: saves vs. necromancy are at advantage *9th level domain spell: cloudkill 'Earth' *1st level ability: any save to avoid being knocked down are done at advantage *1st level domain spell: grease *2nd level Channel Divinity: Stability (grants advantage to all ally’s rolls vs. being knocked back or knocked prone in that turn) *3rd level domain spell: rock growth (same effect as spike growth but it’s sharp rocks) *5th level domain spell: meld into stone *6th level Channel Divinity: Unsteady Ground (20’ radius, knocks creatures prone, ST save vs. DC negates) *7th level domain spell: stone skin *8th level ability: heal spell effects are doubled if the recipient is on dirt or stone *9th level domain spell: passwall 'Evil' *1st level ability: +1 to all saves vs. spell effects from good-aligned casters *1st level domain spell: arms of Hadar *2nd level Channel Divinity: Unease (non-evil creatures in 30’ radius make WI save or suffer -1 to all attacks & saves) *3rd level domain spell: crown of madness *5th level domain spell: vampiric touch *6th level Channel Divinity: Terrify (non-evil creatures in 20’ radius make WI save or retreat through the nearest exist) *7th level domain spell: dominate beast *8th level ability: Sly Talker (attempts to recruit evil creatures are rolled at advantage) *9th level domain spell: dominate person 'Fire' *1st level ability: saves vs. fire-based spells are at advantage *1st level domain spell: burning hands *2nd level Channel Divinity: Enlarge Flame (makes non-magic flames in 30' radius burn at twice current strength) *3rd level domain spell: scorching ray *5th level domain spell: fireball ''(1/2 strength) *6th level Channel Divinity: Move Flame (allows cleric to control any existing fire and make it leap to a position up to 10’ away per level, even over water) *7th level domain spell: ''wall of fire *8th level ability: Walk Over Fire (like water walk spell except over fire or lave) *9th level domain spell: flame strike Good * 1st level ability: +1 to all saves vs. spell effects from evil-aligned casters * 1st level domain spell: bless * 2nd level Channel Divinity: Unease (non-good creatures in 30’ radius make WI save or suffer -1 to all attacks & saves) * 3rd level domain spell: calm emotions * 5th level domain spell: beacon of hope * 6th level Channel Divinity: Terrify (non-good creatures in 30’ radius make WI save or retreat through the nearest exist) * 7th level domain spell: banishment * 8th level ability: Aura of Protection (like the 6th level Paladin ability) * 9th level domain spell: dispel evil and good 'Healing' *1st level ability: healing spells more effected, add 2 + spell level in points healed *1st level domain spell: cure wounds *2nd level Channel Divinity: Preserve Life: restore hit points = 5x cleric level. Can be divided up amongst any creature within 30’. *3rd level domain spell: lesser restoration *5th level domain spell: revivify *6th level Channel Divinity: allow any one heal spell cast to be cast as mass cure wounds. Original spell is still expended. *7th level domain spell: death ward *8th level ability: any heal spell can also remove one effect (poison, disease, etc.). Cleric must save vs. DC of original effect in order for this to work. *9th level domain spell: raise dead 'Knowledge' *1st level ability: gain two additional languages; gain proficiency in two of the following skills: Arcana, History, Nature, or Religion (proficiency bonus doubled for any check made using skills chosen) *1st level domain spell: identify *2nd level Channel Divinity: Knowledge of the Ages (gain proficiency with any skill or tool for 10 minutes) *3rd level domain spell: augury *5th level domain spell: speak with dead *6th level Channel Divinity: Discern Situation (the DM will give you something useful to use in your present situation, such as tips to defeat a certain enemy, the location of a secret room, the political dynamics of a state dinner, etc.) *7th level domain spell: arcane eye *8th level ability: Potent Spell Casting (add WI modifier to damage dealt with any cleric cantrip) *9th level domain spell: legend lore 'Law' *1st level ability: Insight skill checks are always rolled with advantage *1st level domain spell: command *2nd level Channel Divinity: Discern Reality (discover the last lie told during the current encounter) *3rd level domain spell: hold person *5th level domain spell: remove curse *6th level Channel Divinity: read a creature’s thoughts (60’ visual range, WI save applies, lasts 1 minute, allows suggestion at the end) *7th level domain spell: compulsion *8th level ability: immune to charms, suggestion, etc. *9th level domain spell: hold monster 'Night' *1st level ability: cleric has dark vision *1st level domain spell: faerie fire *2nd level Channel Divinity: Shadow Protection (an ally within 30’ is covered in shadows, providing a +2 bonus to AC and DX saving throws, like half cover) *3rd level domain spell: moonbeam *5th level domain spell: nondetection *6th level Channel Divinity: Group Sanctuary (every ally within 30’ gets the benefit of a sanctuary spell *7th level domain spell:'' locate creature'' *8th level ability: cleric can merge with shadows, gaining +2 bonus to AC & DX saving throws, like half cover. Usable number of times = WI modifier, minimum of once, between long rests. *9th level domain spell: dream 'Protection' *1st level ability: gains proficiency in all armor & shield types *1st level domain spell: bless *2nd level Channel Divinity: allow one ally within 30’ to reroll damage received during an attack, taking the lower number. *3rd level domain spell: warding bond *5th level domain spell: beacon of hope *6th level Channel Divinity: allow self and any ally affected by same AOE spell to roll saving throw at advantage *7th level domain spell: guardian of faith *8th level ability: roll all saving throws vs. physically damaging attacks at advantage *9th level domain spell: circle of power 'Sea/Water' *1st level ability: Wrath of Storm (use reaction to hit creature with 2d8 thunder damage, DX save 1/2 damage, usable # times = WI modifier, minimum once, per long rest). *1st level domain spell: fog cloud *2nd level Channel Divinity: Destructive Wrath (if delivering lightning or thunder damage, can use to deal maximum damage instead of rolling) *3rd level domain spell: rain ''(causes it to rain in a 30' radius, extinquishing small flames, etc. Lasts 2 minutes/level *5th level domain spell: ''sleet storm *6th level Channel Divinity: Thunderbolt Strike (if delivering lightning or thunder damage, deal max damage and push recipient back up to 10 feat away from you) *7th level domain spell: ice storm *8th level ability: Divine Strike (once per turn can add extra 1d8 thunder or lightning damage to target) *9th level domain spell: destructive wave 'Sun' *1st level ability: light cantrip known; warding flare (can use reaction to cause light to flare in attacker’s eyes, imposing disadvantage on their attacks. 30’ range. Usable number of times = WI modifier, minimum of once, between long rests) *1st level domain spell: produce flame (can be used as a cantrip) *2nd level Channel Divinity: Radiance of Dawn: harness sunlight to banish darkness within 30’; hostile creatures within 30’ take 2d10+cleric level in radiant damage, CN save for 1/2 damage. Creatures in total cover take no damage. *3rd level domain spell: continual flame *5th level domain spell: daylight *6th level Channel Divinity: Revealing Illumination: a bright light covers an area 30’ radius, any invisible creatures are revealed to everyone in visible range. *7th level domain spell: death ward *8th level ability: Warding Flare (as the spell) can be used to help an ally within 30’ *9th level domain spell: scrying 'Travel' *1st level ability: +1 to any CN checks involving travel (such as forced marching, swimming, etc.) *1st level domain spell:'' long strider'' *2nd level Channel Divinity: Discern Direction (spend five minutes focusing, next 15 minutes of travel is in a flawless direction towards the cleric’s goal) *3rd level domain spell: pass without trace *5th level domain spell: non detection *6th level Channel Divinity: Remove Fatigue (all allies within 30’ radius are freed from fatigue) *7th level domain spell: freedom of movement *8th level ability: Circle the Wagons (every ally within 30’ radius uses the highest proficiency bonus -1 for the appropriate skill, attack, or saving throw, for five rounds. For example, if a fighter has a +4 proficiency bonus for attacks, everyone in the party has a +3 attack proficiency, including that fighter, for five rounds. A different PC could have a +4 proficiency with WI saves, so everyone in the party gets +3 on WI saves for five rounds). *9th level domain spell: tree stride 'Trickery' *1st level ability: Blessing of the Trickster (grant another advantage on DX (stealth) checks, lasts 1 hour, by touch) *1st level domain spell: disguise self *2nd level Channel Divinity: Invoke Duplicity (create illusionary duplicate of yourself, lasts 1 minute or until lose concentration, 30’ range, see PHB pg 93 for more) *3rd level domain spell: mirror image *5th level domain spell: blink *6th level Channel Divinity: Cloak of Shadows (as an action, can become invisible until end of next turn, attacks/spellcasting cancels) *7th level domain spell: polymorph *8th level ability: all CH-based checks are performed at advantage *9th level domain spell: modify memory 'War' *1st level ability: gain martial weapons & heavy armor proficiencies; War Priest (allows extra weapon attack as bonus action, can use # of times = WI modifier, minimum of once, per long rest) *1st level domain spell: divine favor *2nd level Channel Divinity: Guided Strike (gain +10 to attack roll) *3rd level domain spell: spiritual weapon *5th level domain spell: crusader’s mantle *6th level Channel Divinity: War God’s Blessing (grant +10 bonus to ally’s attack roll) *7th level domain spell: stoneskin *8th level ability: Divine Strike (once per turn, can add additional 1d8 of damage to successful attack) *9th level domain spell: flame strike Category:Rules